Living Under
by sinmay oo
Summary: The demon Rensa has an odd hobby of collecting heads... Now she's after the YYH gang's heads... literally...


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of it's characters. I'm just (sadly) another crazy obsessed fan. O.o And, if you ever wanna e-mail me... Like give me ideas (hint hint), comments, or if ya just wanna talk, my e-mail is: Thankies! I 3 e-mails!!!**  
  
"Yusuke Urameshi..." The demon Rensa said softly, looking at her mirror. She raised her pointer finger to the glass and stroked his head with her long purple nail.  
  
"Is that the one, Master?" A small blue demon asked.  
  
"Yes, Seah. Don't you think his head would look great with the other ones in my beautiful collection?" Rensa said, and looked behind her. There was a large glass case   
  
filled with hundreds of human heads, the expressions on their faces all the same... Fear and pain.  
  
"Yes, Master." Seah said, "His head would match perfectly." Rensa threw her head back and laughed.  
  
  
  
Kurama was in his room, writing very hard on his notebook. "There... I'm finally done." He said and looked at his work. Then, very suddenly, he jerked his head to the   
  
window on his left, and looked at the giant oak tree. He had defiantly heard something move. Hiei appeared, and sat on Kurama's windowsill.  
  
"What are you doing?" Hiei asked, looking at Kurama writing on his notebook.  
  
"I'm just putting the final touches on my essay for school." Kurama said, not looking up from his writing. When Kurama saw that it was Hiei in the tree, he went back his to writing.  
  
"Oh." Hiei said, then looked away for a couple of seconds. There was nothing fun to do. "And," He added, "Yusuke wanted me to tell you to meet him at Genkai's temple for something."  
  
"Did he tell you when?" Kurama asked, looking up from his work.  
  
"He might of... But I wasn't listening. I'm not Yusuke's messanger boy." Hiei said sharply, and looked at Kurama.  
  
"Well, I leave now." Kurama said. "And I'll bring my work so I can finnish it." He added, looking at the notebook. He started to leave.  
  
  
  
"Where are they?!" Yusuke asked, getting frustrated. "I told Hiei to tell Kurama to meet us here at 3:00. It's already 3:45!" He complained.  
  
"It's not like Kurama to be late..." Yukina said, worried. "Do you think something happened to him?" And, just then, as if on cue, Kurama walked into the room, (notebook under his arm) with Hiei following.  
  
"What took you so long?!" Yusuke asked.  
  
"I came as fast as I can. I didn't find out that I was supposed to meet you here untill only a little while ago..." Kurama said, looking at Hiei from the side of his eyes.  
  
Yusuke then stood up and pressed the "play" button on the VCR in front of them. Koenma's face appeared on the screen immediately and he started talking about their next mission. Apparently, it was about a demon named Rensa and her terrible reputation for collecting heads of human and demon heads. The movie wasn't very informative, all it said was the demons name, why they were chasing her, where she was last seen, and it showed Koenma for the rest of the time.  
  
The TV screen was turned off and Kuwabara was the first to speak. "We're chasing a lady who COLLECTS HEADS as a hobby?!" He yelled in a frightened way.  
  
"Sounds interesting, eh?" Yusuke said to Kuwabara. Then he started teasing Kuwabara, laughing at Kuwabara's white face.  
  
  
  
"Ooh." Rensa said excitedly, tapping her mirror with her nail. "Urameshi has friends." She smiled, but her face turned sour as she said, "And they now know about me, thanks to that toddler."  
  
"You can never have too many heads." Seah said, pointing to Yusuke's friends. "The one with the green hair," He pointed to Yukina, "Her head will be excellent."  
  
"You can never have too many heads... I should keep that in mind when your not obeying..." Rensa said. "And, the redhead's head I must have."  
  
"So, how are you planning to get it?" A low voice said from behind them. Rensa spun around instinctivly and her hand was in a fist.   
  
"Oh... It's just you." She said, smiling.  
  
"What do you mean, 'just me'?" The voice said.  
  
"I thought you were Master, but..." Rensa said, looking at the giant scaly demon, "I'm now wondering how I could be mistaken. Master is much better looking than you are, Arrep." When he heard that, his fist raised. Seah was cowering behind Rensa. Rensa was just looking at him with intensity. "If you do hit me, Master will not be pleased. You'll be killed in the most painfull way immaginable."  
  
Arrep growled and lowered his fist. "What did you want me for?" He asked in a mock-pleasent voice.  
  
Rensa looked at him like he was an idiot. "To get my heads, of course!"  
  
"Does the Master know your doing this?" Arrep asked suspiciously.  
  
"No, and you won't tell him." She said, venom dripping from her voice.  
  
"Well, what would he say if he DID find out?"   
  
"He wouldn't care..."  
  
"And, what makes you so special?" He asked. "It's not like you're dating him." He added.  
  
"We're just friends... NOW GET GOING!" She commanded, and laughed as he ran to leave the room.  
  
"Excuse me, Master..." Seah's soft voice asked. "But what will you be doing?"  
  
"I'll be going undercover... I'm now attending Urameshi's school." Rensa said. "And, get used to calling me 'Delch Entrashi'." She looked at Seah's face and added, "It's my new undercover name."  
  
So, how'd you like my first chappie? Um... (To me) The end wasn't as well written... I don't know why... XD Seems I was running out of ideas... I dunno... Lol... And, if   
to you(r high standards), Hiei and Kurama both seem a little OOC, I appologize, I'm not very good at portraying either of them...  
  
AUTHOR (THAT'S ME!!!)'S NOTE(S):  
  
Okay... The '' paragraph is basicly saying that: Rensa has found out that Yusuke has friends, and she's trying to get their heads, too. Then, Arrep gets introduced. (Just to let you guys know, Rensa's really Arrep's master, that's why she's could command him... But Rensa doesn't really mind that Arrep doesn't call her 'master'... But I'm not gonna tell you why, cuz it's a secret... :O Don't worry... It's gonna come up later in the plot... And Rensa also commands Seah. Rensa has a master, too. He comes up later in the plot, and he has a interesting secret that gets the team... Oops.. Said too much already... :P) Then, Rensa announces that she's going to be attending Yusuke's school, to be closer to her "victems".  
  
PRONUNCIATIONS:   
  
Rensa - Ren-sah (Kinda obvious)  
  
Seah - See-yah  
  
Arrep - Are-ehp  
  
Delch - Dehyl-Cch  
  
Entrashi - Eyn-trash-eee


End file.
